


Bad as the Boys

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Breasts, Crushes, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Rival Schools - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika has been having some thoughts on her roommate Red Alert.





	

  
Primus, she was as bad as the boys.

 

Strika had been trying so hard to fix the reputation she had earned at school.  The amazon, the tank, one of the boys.

 

Okay, so she used to play with them more as a child, but what else was she to do?  She liked playing hard and getting dirty.  She never liked the dolls and other girly things her teachers had tried to get her to play with.

 

Of course, her growth spurt hadn't helped much either.  She was so big and tall that she towered over every other girl in her school.  Her size was also why she wore the boy's uniform.

 

Not because they didn't have a size for her, oh no, Principal Soundwave had assured her that they would have the school uniform in her size if she so wished.  But Strika had asked for the boy's uniform instead.  She preferred pants anyway and besides, with her height and all, it would only make it easier for any short guy, or any desperate guy in general, to peek up her skirt to see her underwear.

 

She wondered if it was because of her body structure and personality that she happened to like girls as well.

 

And of course, being in a school of nothing but beautiful girls in pretty school uniforms didn't help either.

 

Especially when the one she was attracted to the most was also her roommate.

 

Red Alert... sweet maker, she was everything Strika loved about girls.  Kind and sweet, loving and affectionate.  And the boobs.  Red's boobs had to have been carved out by Primus himself because there was no other pair as perfect as hers.

 

And she just couldn't stop herself from looking at Red whenever she was changing.  Just to see those perky little things bounce around on her chest-

 

Strika turned back around in her bed, pulling the covers up closer in an attempt to still seem asleep.

 

Oh Primus, she really was as bad as the boys.

 

END


End file.
